elonafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Victoria Iris/Personal Pet List
This is a personal preference for pets, using Elona Custom's AI system for training, it is not well balanced when abused, this guide hopes to show some more fair set-ups which are easily available in a team. Statistics over Skills Statistics by order of priority to consider when selecting for pets is thus: Speed > Life > Mana: Everything else is not as important, though unusual levels of Luck might be, it is uncertain if that would have an important effect. Statistics for pets are very trainable, speed perhaps more trainable than life, and thus, life is more preferable when not considering pets purely for speed. This guide assumes speed of any pet can reach 2,000, additionally, it doesn't consider bells or extremely quick pets due to how innately powerful those are. Or tiers them separately. cBits and Special Actions Besides statistics, cBits and Special Actions are the only things which cannot be granted to pets. This means that these things in the long-term offer more for investment and 'final' potential than anything else, even high amounts of initial speed. Speed is trainable to 2,000 for all NPCs, but not all NPCs will ever have the cMetal bit, for example. Some examples of very good cBits: cMetal, cResEle, cArmour, cRapidMagic, cRes(any effect). cMetal and cArmour stack, though it is a rare combination. Some examples of useful spacts: Platinum Song, Voracity Fang, Touch of (effect), Blade Turbulence, Shadow Step. The Pets I personally prefer pets which synergize with each other without fundamentally breaking game balance due to the nature of their special action (Red Eyes White Rabbit). Picking pets for investment and also more ease of access, not picking a bell straight off the bat for the purposes of breaking the game. For that purpose I'll make a ban list, note, if you do not follow it, these pets may individually be (very good): *Grass dancer; has cResEle, making it utterly monstrous. Comes with 1480~ Speed, boasts several innate special acts, including fascination dance which may group stun. *Bells; Simply fast, also has cMetal bit, some of them also have very strong resistance to magic too, making them especially overpowered. Their speed by itself would not make them much more superior by later Acts alone, but their cMetal bit makes them quite strong. *Grass killer; has cResEle, is also extremely fast, higher level, and comes with shining wave. These have near max speed, making taming one potentially much more conducive to survival than a bell alone. cResEle may be of more importance than merely cMetal. With custom AI, it is possible to prevent their suicide attacks, essentially 'unlocking' them. *Gokuburi; Merely has cResEle, this is a soft ban, as it has not much else. It does not split. This is potentially a rather fun pet to level, as it comes at level 1, and thus has a good INI value. They also have little slots, making them very customizable as dual wielders. It is, however, disgusting. *Karata the seminar mascot; Has both cMetal and cResEle, also comes with Voracity Fang. This is perhaps the strongest cBit combination that I am aware of in the game. *Rabbit; As well as anything which has Time Stop as a readily available invoke. With custom AI, turning this into a dual wielded DPS machine essentially outclasses any of the inner Gods, it is truly a spectacularly overpowered special action. So, I want a Healer/Buffer, Melee Damage, Tank, Mage Damage, a Ranger, and potentially someone that serves the roll of debuffer or fills a niche role. However, we have currently five slots to fill before thinking of specials, let's discuss from the top, healer: Early game (Level 1 - 50): *Nurse; Very easy access to Healing Rain, even without custom AI, this is quite good for a secondary pet. It will only heal allies. With custom, it can be taught other useful things, and may be made available for combat. Has an evolution, though it is a less powerful version of the little girl's magic girl evolution - it does not target allies. *Defender; Is a God pet, thus accessible sometimes quite early. Jure accepts ores, making it easy to acquire. Defender can be played as a combative healer / tank, meaning Warmage may be preferable to Priest as a class. Though as a more dedicated healer, 25% extra healing power is very nice. Once evolved, also has the benefit of using Absolute Protect. Uses healing rain. *Young lady; Accessible with a girl's diary. Comes with throw major potion, slow, and weakness. She makes for a good debilitator in that slow by itself can change the outcome of a fight. Her potions also add some randomness to the team, though she may throw molotovs. In custom, you may adjust her AI to throw potions or not, depending on certain conditions (is opponent inflicted by blind?). In addition to all this, she has access to Feather Spell upon the first evolution, and she can start throwing Disasters and Aqua Sanctios. The 3rd evolution gains access to cCureBleeding bit, and can Drain Blood. This all in all makes her quite a versatile beginning pet. *Electric cloud; Although it cannot use Healing Rain until after its third evolution, it can be kept around to level and train until then. It has access to Lightning Bolt, and Breath attacks. It has innate resistance to lightning, though can be somewhat slower than other pets. It does boast 150 Life, which is quite a bit. It is recommended to boost their speed, INI training is also a breeze. *Chaos cloud; An improved or alternative version of the Electric Cloud, also requires unlocking their 3rd evolution, but will arrive there sooner. The chaos cloud has chaos resistance instead, and also sports Chaos Ball, making them excellent debuffers, they also innately float, which comes in handy. A good thing to consider is their superior speed. *Flying frog, Poison arrow frog; These are not innately healers, however, like Nymph, they are one of the only three currently evolvable NPCs to have access to Platinum Song. Give them healing rain, and teach them cheer using the natural leader feat, similar to the next two. These have more life than Nymph, but lacks touch of sleep, and her four resistances. *Nymph; Like the above, must be taught healing spells. Her Touch of Sleep can come in handy sometimes, though it is situational. Her main strength resides in Platinum Song, she is destined to become a team buff bot. She has good innate resistances, but somewhat poor Life. *Goose; Must be evolved to access platinum song, and also must be taught like the other singers. Is a God pet, and has her own benefits and specialities. If using Goose, it may be advisable not to consider the others. *Little girl; A starting pet, one of her evolutions has access to Rain of Sanity, and innately comes with Cheer. Her later evolution also includes a free Crystal Spear, though she must be taught healing spells. She is a versatile option. Rain of Sanity does apply to the entire team, unlike the nurse's evolved state, making her a good eventual substitute. *Ham-tairou; Has access to a variety of offensive spells, and healing touch. Should be taught healing rain. Somewhat more speedy than other monsters. They have good spells, Nerve Arrow, Nether Arrow, silence, and the Bewitch special action, nerve arrow makes them an okay choice for a caster early on. Mid-game (Level 50 - 150): *Performaid pinchief; Is somewhat speedy, has okay life, innately superb resistance to magic. Innately immune to blind. Her skill list already consists of Healing Rain, but also has access to Slow, and Mist of Dazzling. Her lightning bolts are useful in any magic team, and she is a priest. Possibly a good upgrade for healers as she already comes pre-trained and stats are okay. *Cupid inspector; They are a priest, and have access to a wide variety of spells. Pretty decent choice. Slow, Teleport, Crystal Spear, Mind Bolt, Heal Critical, and Healing Rain makes for a very good offensive healer, with access to many skills that would take a while to train. *Nursing moth; Interestingly has collected power and GHAND spacts, not too common. They have Holy Shield in addition to healing rain, and can also use touch of sleep. It appears to have somewhat lacking Life. *Ouroboros; Has Super Regene, so it wont die, has healing rain as standard, Eye of Dimness for debuffing anything, and the negative aspects such as summoning or ether ground are negated by custom AI. It essentially will never die, and will also deal a fairly good amount of damage. Good for tanking too. Late-game (Level 150+): *Mucencab; Mist of Darkness makes this great for caster-centric teams. Also capable of using Mist of Silence and Mist of Frailness, in addition, they have Nightmare. This coupled with Nerve arrow makes them pretty good offensive casters, though their healing rain spell makes them an option for healer. They innately float, are moderately speedy, but their Life score is terrible. Note that switching Mist of Darkness for Silence makes them a capable debuffer for either melee or magic teams. *Chaos shaman; Mist of Frailness, Nether Arrow, Chaos Ball, Chaos Eye, Healing Rain, and sometimes Fire Bolt at the user's leisure. All with an innately great chaos resistance. They make for good casters by themselves in addition to the heal. General rules of thumb: Healers have their ability to heal affected by silence, but also bleed, it is a good idea to have a relatively strong defence for the healer, and high will. A healer will benefit from things which increase its durability, and especially benefits from cResConfuse, cResBlind, and cResParalyze. A dead healer cannot heal, nor can an incapacitated one. Defender is a controversial primary healer, but it could work as a dual for also being a tank. Absolute Protect is not easy to get, and it is available on another pet with a much more easily accessible evolution heart, at the expense of not being able to have healing rain immediately. Melee Damage: Melee damage will follow a dual-wielding philosophy, unless special cases arise. With more than four hands, or with four hands, dual-wielding is a competitive melee class for extra attacks. They may inflict extraordinary amounts of bonus damage, status effects, and may proc time stopping effects much more reliably. The addition of time stop is what makes this very special, as more chances for its proc will lead to more opportunity to begin a clean sweep. Most valuable here are cBits which provide more damage as in the case of Temper, or bits which offer the capacity to avoid stuns of varying kinds. Paralysis, sleep, blind, confusion, and fear are all bane to the DPS of these units. Good initial speed is nice, as to start attacks. Some survivability as well, as it is always bad to die in one hit. One thing to note is bleed. Your melee attacker may take more damage from bleeds than they take from anything else, due to the nature of their attacks. cCureBleeding then is handy for stopping that. Lastly, resistances to lightning, nerve, darkness, mind, and chaos are nice, as to avoid their status effect itself. As rampage is a skill which the player has access to, they can personally decide whether to inflict Fury upon their pets. This will affect all pets, however. cTemper activates on the pet being hit, and is essentially the same. Early-game (Level 1-50): *Little girl; Easiest obtainable potential fighter, evolves into a Valkyrie and gains Cheer, though arguably should be evolved using the second path even if trying to make a melee fighter. Their innate float on evolution is fine. Overall, since she is with you from the beginning, she can grow quite steadily alongside the player, but is easily replaced. She is also not a fantastic dual-wielding option. *Goda the captain of orc; They're capable of using the cTemper bit, and have slightly above-average life. Not the greatest option, find a skeleton berserker for example. *Asura (NPC); The Asura comes with four hands, this means they're great at dual-wielding, and can be given more. Although they have easy access to this, it is more preferable to find a melee character with more innate cBits, which may have hands placed upon them. Note this applies to all of the Asura race, they are good for starting hands, but not for innate powers. *Cobra; Cobra has float and cure bleeding on both evolutions, but their God heart evolution also has punishment special action. They do not start with many slots. Their normal attacks can poison, though this will not have many effects with weaponry, it is a decent bonus in the early game for some things. Also consider King Cobra. *Paralyzer; Spider leg slots can get in the way of gene engineering but the paralyzer's basic attacks can paralyze early on. This is good, paralysis is something worth having, sadly, it will not remain permanent as they obtain weapons. They can evolve browbeat, which is not such a good damage skill. At first, they can be good offensive pets, but they will very soon be turned into a fighter rather than for dealing damage. Has innate poison resistance. *Younger sister, Older Sister; Both of these have access to an evolution which grants the cTemper bit, which can be quite nice for melee. However, slots are filled, so you will have to remove some or suffer a -10% speed malus for granting extra hand slots. *Minotaur; Also has Temper upon evolution, which is nice. Minotaurs by themselves are decent hitters. In addition, for one extra turn they can use boost with their second evolution. *Living armor; Has cArmour, used to have cMetal. This makes it more durable, is also fear resistant which is handy for some situations. We are looking for more damage, so this is possibly not the optimal choice. *Bat; Bat NPCs are diverse, they are fast, have high evasion, low life, and sometimes come with a variety of innate resistances. Their low life makes them not such a viable option, though theoretically one with innate fear or blind resistance and darkness resistance might fulfil the melee role - it is often too much investment. *Cyclops; Also consider the greater Titan, has cTemper, is tough with 200 Life, and potentially hits quite hard. Decent. Is also innately immune to fear. *Wenkamui; Not as strong and has not the innate fear immunity of the above. Does however still have 160 Life, and is faster. Possibly more customizable for slots, also, cTemper. *Young lady; Initially not so promising for melee, and requires genetic management for hand slots. But does eventually gain both drain blood and the cCureBleeding bit. Possible to make her into a decent damage dealer. *Mutant; Likely not going to go well without savescumming, ideally, you get lots of hands. *Skeleton berserker; Whilst it looks kind of ugly in the base game my sprite set has an amazing skeleton, so this is a bonus. The skeleton race themselves gains a lot of resistances for free, but this one appears to have the cTemper bit, which is possibly the goto choice. It also has two evolutions. Mid-game (Level 50-150): *Performaid cocruel; Innately immune to blindness and paralysis, quite fast, and comes innately with shadow rush. Decent, but by now, you have better. *Angry burger; Odd choice, but it does have cTemper bit, and innate superb darkness resistance. It also comes with Voracity Fang, Dark Eye, and speed already. Is a burger. *Chaos spirit; Earlier to obtain than the Chaos Paladin and has the same benefits. Chaos spirit has innate superb resistance to chaos, it floats, and it has a resistance to fear. This is a good mix for the melee hitter. They also have Chaos Eye, Eye of Mana, and in times where they need to heal - Drain Blood. *Berserk dragon; With their standard AI, swarm can hit allies. But in Elona custom we can stop that, they are a Dragon with access to the cTemper bit, Rampage, and Uncontroll. This is a great mix, they are very durable berserkers. *Destroy boar; cResFear, cTemper, has some good skills too. Its life is 160, which is a fair amount higher than average, it is also pretty quick. Charge costs 1,000 AP to get, making this a decent option for AP savings, it also has Uncontroll. The boar does have shadowstep, but it also appears to have access to the superior clash rush, which is not that common. All-in-all, a great pet for what it provides. *Death hamster; Death hamster apparently has a unique ability to heal for the damage that is negated under its contingency debuff rather than to just negate it. This with the added bonus of cTemper and cResFear makes it a potentially interesting option. Late-game (Level 150+): *Sepa; Has innate immunity to poison, confusion, and paralysis. Although a warmage, these things make it rather nice for a frontliner, as one of the worst things is to stop dealing damage. *Kali; Of the Asuras, Kali is exceptional in that it can deal cut damage to attackers. Not as great for a pure damage dealer, but in terms of extra damage, it is nice. It is also very capable of defeating everything with some mild investments. It has no inherent bits, meaning the cut defence is the only amazing thing about it to set it apart from other things. Kali also apparently has the cTemper bit, but I haven't verified. If true, consider them an easy late-game pick option. *Belphat the cosmic sword; Comes with some useful skills, already has Shadow Step, Swarm, Mind Breath, Attribution Shield, and Cure of Eris. Innately superb resistance to magic. Is a Yith, making their Life good. Is also innately immune to blindness and fear. *Chaos paladin; Has Draw Shadow instead of Shadowstep, which could make it interesting for parties that focus on pulling instead of on initiation. Holy Shield innately, and drain blood. It comes with chaos resistance, immunity to fear, and floats, all for free. *Yellow fire dragon; cTemper, cFloat, has superb innate fire resistance and is a Dragon. This looks good, it has the Attribute special action too, so it can deal a little more damage than normal. Tank / Fighter: Tanks are mainly for keeping thing's attention, so an ability to provoke something is a massive bonus. Besides that, they are good for drawing fire, and can be either magic or melee oriented. A good example is using a giant with a ball spell, preferably chaos ball. This will annoy enemies to no end, and give them a lot of status effects. Absolute protect is a core for pure tanks, and it can be found on Zombie girl's Stacy evolution. It is also accessible with Defender, though, at the expense of the much more expensive God Heart. Fighters err more towards the side of damage, but retain great defence. These are usually very versatile options, have fun with it. It advisable to teach your tanks Provoke and Metal Guard as soon as available. Bind is a good thing to have on Tanks. Squeeze, potentially? For a tank, giving them spells like Holy Shield, Attribution Shield, and Regeneration is a good idea, along with any other defence spell. Speed as always is still good. If your tank is more of a healer, consider that the effective HP of a tank with stronger defences is higher than those of less PV; as each point of HP is 'worth more'. Also consider giving them shields, if using Absolute Protect, it may absolutely be a good idea to find the Sealed Shield when possible. Early-game (Level 1-50): *Zombie girl; As a tank her evolution to Stacy provides Absolute Protect. Only comparable to Defender. This makes her a special case, she is also naturally good on her own, very good. *Fire dragon child; Dragons have the highest Life stat in the game, and this one is no different. Its evolutions are accessible, it has fantastic general purpose skills, innate resistance to fire, and can be gene engineered at your own leisure. It is truly a great fighter, along with boost, it will do you well with investment. Is normally easy to obtain with a monster ball in the puppy cave. *Paralyzer; Not as tanky but can grow into something beefy. The paralyzer offers utility, with the paralysis effect, it also eventually learns browbeat which acts as damage mitigation. This is easier to access than Black Cat's browbeat. *Snail; What? But no, seriously. Evolve it to the third stage, give it a little bit more speed, or a lot, it gains INI very fast. Afterwards, it has the cMetal bit. Along with emergency evasion. Good as a ranged character, too, suggest giving it the railgun for posterity. *Living armor; Comes with cArmour, not as good as cMetal, but still good. They also have innate fear immunity, making sure they remain in the front. Their evolution also offers a considerable Life boost. However, they have poor initial Life, with only 40, and terrible speed. Not a good choice. *Golden golem; Has cArmour, may eventually be replaced by stronger golems. *Android; cArmour makes this tanky, equipped with a shotgun they make great fighters. They also eventually learn Fire a Volley at the expense of a God heart. It is also a God pet. *Harpy (NPC); Recently given Super Regene, making it look immensely fun. Harpy comes with some slots, but not all. It can become a fighter but as the main damage dealer some turns may be wasted by using the Super Regene hex. If it trains healing up, and learns the regeneration spell, it should also learn to use all other defence buffs. It is very much a tank because it would be a waste not to use it that way. *Chaos cloud; As well as healing eventually, the chaos cloud is also a pretty alarming tank. It may take some more investment, but chaos ball makes it pretty amazing in conjunction with shadow step. *Green dragon; Earliest available dragon besides the child, not too good, just very meaty. Has power breath. *Nether dragon; Its nether resistance and breath make it more tanky than the green dragon, it will also heal for the damage dealt due to this element. Consider also the level 50 Chaos dragon, which has an arguably more useful resistance, but not as much heal. *Mayu sibayu; Has Blade Turbulence, it should walk into the battles as well, to ensure it is not the focal point of attention. This is a gimmick choice, being able to inflict cut on all enemies is nice. As she has magic storm, she needn't use melee at all, and she can also insult. This is a pretty nice kit. *Black lizardman; Innate Superb resistance to poison, which is useful. They have poison breath by default and it is also very powerful for their level. They also have the Insult special action which can be a pain to find on good minions. Mid-game (Level 50-150): *Sleeping giant; Is incredibly durable, has innate immunity to elements due to the impossibly good cResEle bit, and has superb magic resistance. It resists sleep, fear, blindness, paralysis, confusion, and poison, however it comes with a crucial flaw. It may randomly sleep. It is a coin flip between boosting itself and being impossible to kill, or falling asleep for twenty turns. Ideally more of a tank, if not, solely for tanking. *Chestnut giant; Deals cut damage to attackers, has high life, and has cTemper. If decked out well, the ability to deal cuts to attackers is ideal for tanks. More of a bruiser. *Muscle golem; Has cArmour, cTemper, and Uncontroll special action. This in addition to Golem's dim immunity and its fear resistance make it a decent front-liner. *Ouroboros; Mentioned in the healer section, it does have Super Regene, which makes it very strong. Give it regeneration, and hero, give it metal guard, and provoke. It will serve as a tank very well, it is also capable of gaining quite a bit of damage, I suggest giving it more arms if you want a fighter, and giving it dual-wielded weapons. *Getuei the ninja master; Has Blade Turbulence, Shadow Rush, and Struck out. Otherwise not amazing. His shadow rush does have a special animation, but should function the same. Consider something with more resistance or cBits. *Murder Knight; Has cArmour and innately floats, nothing else. Also has bad Life score, but can be Hero Cheesed. Since cArmour is not that hard to find on something else, or even cMetal, don't pick them as the tank. Late-game (Level 150+): *Aile the attendant; She can use Makouken, and comes with a few other things. She is unique for the former, it reduces all enemies' gauges by 50%, making for an excellent suppression skill. *Curse wood king; Has Violent Garden, Uncontroll, Swarm, innate immunities to fear and blind. They also have Ent race's high Life stat. Could make for a good experimental tank pet, but Violent Garden might not scale too easily. *Lava golem; Has cMetal, BakuretuKen, resists confusion, is a golem, and has great natural fire resistance. A good choice. Mages: Mages offer your team a lot of damage, potentially also offers status effects depending on element. These can also be tanky, but typically not. Silence is their worst enemy, confusion, blind, sleep, and paralysis also. Hence, resistance to these things is wise. They benefit from elemental resistances too. Your mage pets will have 100% cast success rates if they are a warmage class. Early-game (Level 1-50): *Exile; Exile is an astounding magic pet and only gets better with evolution. They will likely be with you always. *Fox brother; He can cast Mind Bolt, Magic Dart, Raging Roar, Nightmare and Divine Wisdom spells and uses the Touch of Sleep special action. His evolutions buff his astonishingly poor life stat, can be a slight tedious to acquire, he also gains normal fire resistance. He has great speed, but will need some Hero Cheese. Of note, he can use Megid Flame, something shared with Fire Dragon Child. *Apprentice angel; Evolves to use Over-Ray, quite powerful. Also has Eye of Mana, otherwise not noteworthy. Has Magic Dart. *Demi lich; Do consider that lich race has the benefit of resistances, it also comes with a fairly impressive kit. It is recommended to give it control magic immediately, and buff it. After that, it should be fine. Be sure to offer some brilliant gems to help with potentials at first. *Wizard of Elea; Initially can be bought cheaply from the slave master in Derphy, they come with Nerve Arrow, Magic Dart, and Short Teleport. Their evolution gives Magic Storm, if they are not discarded first. Their initial spell pool is very good, with custom AI, their capacity to escape with short teleport will save their life often. Can be replaced for a stronger cBit / Special mage later. Or not? *Skeleton magician; A fairly new addition. Their innate resistances due to their skeleton race makes them okay picks, not as powerful as liches, but with Mist of Darkness, Slow, Nether, and even Nerve arrow, they are very well equipped to deal with enemies. Give them a teleport. *Goblin wizard; Please do not. *Wisp; Wisp has superb resistance to lightning, comes with lightning breath, and bolt attacks. Its evolutions add normal Darkness resistance, stats, and eventually Nether Wave. This is an impressive selection of attacks, but note, it has very poor speed. It has good life, and in terms of how much time that would be invested to manage speed over life, it is well paid for. It does have access to Eye of Ether, this is of limited utility. *Lich (NPC); Any member of the lich race is good, they have innate resistances to Nerve, Nether, and Darkness, which it shares with the other undead races. Ghost NPCs tend to have more to offer here, often with innate cold resistance. *Ghosts; Ghosts are great for casting, often coming with spells themselves and touch spells. Some offer innate resists to status effects. Has all the resistances of other undeads, plus innate cold resistance. *Fairy; Fairy NPCs can be difficult to equip but their resistances make them great casters, Magna Fairy also unlocks Magic Equip. The extra care needed for equipment weight means more investment, but it is not insurmountable. Mid-game (Level 50-150): *Hel; Hel has multicasting like Exile, which makes her especially good. She only comes with Nether Arrow and Magic Dart, however. This is fine. Teach her eclipse eventually to join Exile. You can also teach her other nice spells. *Spiral king; A classic, has superb mind resistance and can use touch of insanity to cripple anything that moves into melee. Comes with Raging Roar, Nether Arrow, and Chaos Eye. They also have good Life, being a Yith. *Black baptist; Gravity Sphere is teachable, but in case it wasn't around, consider this. It seems to ignore resistances, debuffs the enemy, and deals enormous damage. Its gauge release is also unfair. It has access to short teleport, slow, darkness bolt, and crystal spear. This is an impressive toolkit besides its sphere, but it does have a weakness to fire. It is worth noting that whilst good in the short term, in the long-term, it offers no cBits, immunities, or unique special acts. It also has poor life. Use temporarily in place of another good option. *Shub-Niggurath; Shub-Niggurath doesn't boast a lot of spells or actions, it does have eye of insanity. It has innate resistance to fear, and has superb mind resistance, though. This in addition to its good life score makes it an okay pick. There are probably better options. *Ssil the undead witch; Might be worth inheriting as a starter pet. They have lich resistances, but also resists blindness, sleep, and fear. Their move list consists of Shadow Step, Nether Wave, Eye of Insanity, Absorb Magic, Attribution Shield, and even has Cure of Jua thrown into it. For her level she's a great pick. Late-game (Level 150+): *Fairy the shining; Comes with great skills, fairy race resistances, innately immune to blind also, which is fantastic, and floats. Their skill pool is astoundingly good, and their statistics are great too. Good choice if lacking for a mage pet up to this point, which would be surprising. Comes with Mist of Dazzling, Magic Storm, Dimensional Move, Throw Greater Potion, Crystal Spear, and even Healing Rain. Dimensional move works through silence, as does greater potion. Truly a grand option for the caster role. *Nine Head Dragon the abyss; Has a lot of things to offer really, to start with - it is a Yith, giving it good Life. It comes with a wide variety of spells and special actions; Nightmare, Raging Roar, Mind Bolt, Eye of Brainwashing, Divine Stream, and Psychic Wave. To top it off, it can't be blinded, confused, scared, and it floats. It even has innate superb magic resistance and mind resistance. There is little not to like about this caster, it is very good and offers everything it needs to as a pet. Rangers: Rangers benefit from cTemper, Fire a Volley, and Rampage, ideally, they will not be getting attacked. Best used with a Mist caster, to suppress others. Works fantastically well if the opponent is blinded, consider supporting them with chaos balls or eclipse. Generally doesn't need to be as tanky, but does not suffer for having good life, good resistances, and importantly, resistance to blind. There are not that many great options for gunners, though luckily they can be kitted out to excel at long ranges. I suggest a sniper rifle or other longer ranged weapon, due to the fact everyone else is already closer. Fire a Volley requires that your pets are also well equipped, and possibly, well trained in ranged to make use of it. Damage boosting effects and things like Mist of Frailness, Weakness, are great. Early-game (Level 1-50): *Yerles machine infantry; Easiest one to get, sold by slave master. Public performer may also be comparably easy to obtain from the same spot. Only gains float bit, and has no other special things, not that good. Float bit can make messing around with gear much more easy sometimes, but not worth it for the long-long term. Find something with darkness resistance. *Public performer; Is awful, doesn't even have Marksman and needs it to be gene engineered, terrible skills initially, and has no evolutions. This is about the worst choice you can make other than putits. *Black angel; Easily, in addition to the wind bow. She has access to Lulwy's trick and a few spells, pretty good. *Cupid of love; Evolves to use Fire a Volley, using a King Heart, much easier to access than Android. *Moai; Has cTemper, it is not known if it uses cArmour or cMetal. It is initially quite bad, once evolved it also learns Fire a Volley, it could use more life. Its life stat is terrible, it does desperately need cheese to exist. Fury on a ranged pet is ideal. As an aside, it is a Moai and how you feel about that may or may not matter. *Android; cArmour, good with guns, eventually gains Fire a Volley - a decent choice, tends to do well as a skirmisher with shotguns. *Xeren auto tank; Gains Fire a Volley with evo, no other special traits, not good. *Zombie; Zombie race also has resistance to nerve, nether, and darkness, but not cold. They come with considerably more life than Ghosts, and less speed - this is easier to fix. They also come with useful spells in the case of Ancient coffin, such as Mist of Frailness, Eye of Dimness, ... some good choices. Zombie girl in particular is very versatile with many evolution paths and skill options, whilst inheriting the zombie's resistances. *Cute fairy; As an early access ranged pet that is essential for persistent seed generation, it is important to have the cute fairy. It could also become a caster, but it can shoot just fine. It has Slow, Mist of Silence, and Nether Arrow. Recommended to be a mix between casting and magic. On evolution it learns bind, which is bad in place of the other available binds. Consider a pet with Violent Garden for example. *Isca the fallen angel; In Elona+ she gained poison resistance at normal, and some sparing fire and cold resistances. Being a cupid now, she also floats. That, in addition to her trained status, makes her okay for a team. Probably going to be replaced. *Kentaurs; It has good speed, good Life, and its evolution can use boost. Not that good otherwise, there are options with boost which also come with other benefits, such as the Black Angel. It does however only need an evolution heart, whereas she needs the rare God heart. *Poison arrow frog; Consider their superb poison resistance and their capacity for being an archer. They gain platinum song too, which is rare. You might only need one NPC with platinum song, but it is always nice to have spare. If you do get platinum song, you should keep their charisma stat as high as your buff pet (Goose or Nymph). Mid-game (Level 50-150): *13th step ghost; Quite difficult to obtain actually. These do have innate blindness resistance, are ghosts, and it has a slightly improved life score. Theoretically a good combo for a ranged pet, but you wont find it. *Bird archer; Harpy Archer. It already has proficiency at range, but it also has superb darkness resistance. It has the rampage action, which may be fantastic. *Spipha the dragon hunter; Superb lightning resistance, innately immune to fear, and has Uncontroll special action. Potentially pretty good. *Meida; Innately immune to confusion, floats, and has superb resistance to sound. Also comes with sound breath. Can also become a mage as their immunity to confusion is akin to immunity to blindness here. Late-game (Level 150+): *Lankata the lightning of blue; Superb Resistance to Magic, plenty of skills, heals, and comes with Fire a Volley. *Chaos hunter; Chaos hunters have innate resistance to chaos, fear, and they float. An already good combination, they are also capable of casting speed and have Eye of Mana for special scenarios. Without custom AI, they may be bad. *The king in yellow; Is a Yith, decent Life, comes with some okay spells, and has innate resistance to mind and fear. Not too good, but still much better than the public performer. *Seraph; Has the Punishment hex, doesn't offer anything else. Punishment is quite a rare hex, so it is notable. One way of obtaining it involves a God heart on a cobra evolution. That's very expensive. *Unitdead-queen; Has Gravity Sphere, Psychic Wave, but most importantly the rare Super Regene. Possibly not worth it as a ranged pet, but very tanky if you do. Riding and Shopkeepers For riding, strength, riding stat, cHorse bit, speed, and potentially some life for tankiness are important. For shopkeepers, only charisma and negotiation really matter. Consider Mra for that, as they have the highest base of the two available. Optional Pets These are more for novelty. Optional Starter: *Fin crocodile; A fun looking NPC, doesn't have heals, but can be taught. Their unique bonus to swimming makes them stand out, and has access to a water spell. They have voracity fang, making them diverse, but their real interesting thing is Alchemical Rain. Alchemical Rain makes it possible to apply potions to the entire party at once, when they drink it. Category:Blog posts Category:Guides